


Odd food choices

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [10]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Headcanon, Odd food choices, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request:"Muriel with MC that has questionable food choices that are weirder than his (nutella straight from the jar w/ a spoon, burritos w/ ranch dressing, eggs w/ ketchup & hot sauce, fries w/ ice cream, etc.)"
Relationships: Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Odd food choices

♣︎ Honestly Muriel wouldn’t know any better, he may find it unusual but he would just assume it was a perfectly normal combination that he just hadn’t heard of before.

♣︎ Also, he’s friends with Asra. I don’t think he even _can_ find food weird when Muriel has been eating with him most of his life.

♣︎ I doubt he’s very adventurous when it comes to flavor combinations though, mostly because he just eats for the nutritional value. He usually eats things boiled or canned, barely seasoned. At most he indulges on some smoked eel, when someone offers it to him (because why would he buy some for himself when he has perfectly good food at home?). So if he finds you eating eggs with ketchup a bit strange, he probably won’t say anything, he won’t ask to try it either.

♣︎ He’ll just put the ketchup on the table the next time you eat eggs in his presence.

…

♣︎ “Do you want to try?” You gesture to your stick of celery, which you are currently dipping in peanut butter and drizzling with honey, you had noticed him staring intently while you snacked. He wrinkles his nose, leaning in curiously. He delicately takes the stick of celery from your hand and takes a small, cautious bite.

♣︎ He chews for a moment, squints. Then sticks out his tongue. “Strange” he says simply, you laugh.

♣︎ Days later, you catch him reaching for the jar of peanut butter, stick of celery in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
